1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a cable plug which accepts the end of a shielded cable and which is composed of a unit equipped with contact elements and of a housing rigidly connected to this unit which is co-utilized for shielding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The contact elements of such a cable plug to which the leads of a switch cable are connected are brought together with corresponding cooperating contact elements during the plugging event. The shielding jacket of the cable is thereby to be brought into communication with grounded potential carriers suitable for the respective application. Given the arrangement of German published application No. 25 41 938, the shielding jacket of the switching cable is connected to a shroud which is situated in the inside of the cable plug. Individual switch wires which lead to quite specific contact elements of the cable plug are thereby connected the shroud. After the plug-in operation, a connection to grounded elements such as, for example, the carrier rails of a subrack are produced on the basis of the wiring of the corresponding cooperating contacts.
In order to be able to utilize all connector elements of a cable plug for signal transmission, a cable plug is known (German AS No. 27 40 684) whose individual component parts are joined on the basis of a carrier plate to form a housing. This metallic carrier plate is electrically connected to the shielding jacket, so that a connection to ground is enabled during the plug-in operation via contact locations provided at it. This ensues in that these contacting locations can be contacted with contact springs which are secured to the grounded carrier rails of the subrack. A relatively low-impedance connection to the grounded potential layer is thus achieved. The cable plug, however, is composed of a plurality of component parts, whereby the housing is co-fashioned by an additional carrier plate. As a result thereof, the assembly of the cable plug is also made more difficult. The shielding function is not optimum. It is also known to employ two metallic housing parts for elimination, or, respectively for the shielding function. Many joints arise in such a case, whereby the overall coupling resistance is increased. The effect of the shielding is no longer reliably guaranteed in such a case.
Increased signal processing rates, and thus, higher noise fields of the signal lines as well as the increasing number of poles of the plug connectors require an extremely effective elimination, or, respectively, shielding function.